Prussia x Reader - Heat Waves
by Kije999
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Gilbert complains. Time to cool down the white haired Prussian. Fluffy One-Shot


**Prussia x Reader - Heatwaves**

Prussia, Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Fluff

* * *

[Name] sat on Prussian blue carpet in the living room Beilschmidt household. she petted the golden head of Aster, who lay next to her on the carpet, panting and sticking his tongue out. she fanned herself with your other hands. Gilbert lay spread out on the couch, his white Scorpions band T-shirt lay on the ground. This is one of the moments [Name] wished she was a guy, taking her shirt off with no problem of showing her breasts.

The curtains are closed, not letting a single ray of warm sunlight go through the glass into the room. From the kitchen you heard one of the two other dogs drink water.

"I hate heat waves," she mutters, whipping her brow with the back of her hand. "Don't you too, Aster?"

The dog's ears lit up from hearing his name and let out a low groan in agreement.

"Ich hasse des Sommer," she heard Gilbert mumble to himself.

[Name] turned her attention from the golden retriever, to the white haired young man. He lay with his head on his arm with his eyes closed.

"Why do you hate the summer?" she asked. "Sure, the heat is unbearable and the flies are annoying, but why?"

Gilbert opened his eyes and turned his head to [Name] and with an irritated face he started to give her his speech.

"You forgot sunburns, food decays fast, the beaches are full and so are the local pools," he argues.

_'The heat is getting on his nerves,'_ she thinks. _'Ludwig, hurry up with the air conditioning.'_

"Gilbert," she sighs. "At least at night it is alright."

[Name] puffed a lock of hair from her face.

"I'm thirsty," Gilbert mutters and gets up from the couch and trotted to the kitchen.

The moment he walked into the kitchen, Berlitz slowly trotted to [Name]'s side.

"Hey boy," she said and petted his black fur.

Then she felt a gush of cold air blowing slightly against her damp, heated skin. The two dogs felt it too and let out a satisfied groan. she sighed in relieve, finally.

"Hey Dummkopf, the AC works again," she yells to the kitchen so that Gilbert will hear her.

She heard Gilbert shout something, but she didn't hear it because Ludwig entered the living room, shirtless and coated in a thick layer of sweat. A streak of oil is seen on his left cheek and his hair isn't as combed as it was this morning. Blackie trailing after him.

"Thanks Lud, you're amazing," she says sincerely. "You should take a shower."

"I was about," he says and walks to the bathroom.

Gilbert walked back to the living room with two bottles beer, one in both hands. He sat down on the cough, legs apart and handed her one of the bottles.

"Thanks Gil," [Name] says and greedily took a sip.

"You're welcome."

They both sat there for a silence.

"I'm bored," Gilbert says.

"We can't do anything, it's too hot outside," [Name] says.

"We have a hose, right?" Gilbert shrugs.

"I suppose," she says. "Ludwig waters the plants."

"Do you think what I think?" Gilbert says grinning.

Actually she did, he wants to play with the water hose. The idea suited her mind but she just decided to tease him a little.

"I was thinking about watering the flowers," you say.

His face was priceless.

And she burst out laughing.

"Your face!" she sputters out during laughing. "So awesome!"

Gilbert's expression changed to a happy one as he saw her laughing.

"Of course I'm awesome!" he brags, bumping his fist against his chest. "No matter what I do!"

[Name] wipes away a little stray tear from laughing with the back of your hand.

"I knew what you were thinking, Gil," she say, your laughter dying. "Let's play with the hose."

Gilbert grinned.

"Great minds think alike!" he says. "I believe we have an old blow up pool, too."

"Great!" [Name] says getting up. "Why didn't we think about this before?"

Gilbert shrugged as he got off the couch.

"The dogs will love it, too," she says petting Aster behind his ear.

Large dogs love water, that's a fact. And all three of the Beilschmidt dogs are large breed dogs, even if Blackie is the smallest of the three.

Gilbert nodded.

"They're real swimmers," he says. "I'll get the pool."

[Name] started heading to the stairs.

"I'll change and get the sunblock," she said eying Gilbert's pale skin.

He grinned.

"You care," he cooed.

She hits his arm playfully and headed going upstairs.

[Name] walks into her room and picks up her hot pink and black bikini. Hmm, need to buy a new one. She shrugged and took of the t-shirt she was wearing and unclasped her bra to put on her bikini top. She dropped her shorts and underwear on the ground and slipped the black with pink skulls bottom on.

Done.

[Name] went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, knowing that Ludwig is still inside despite that the shower isn't running anymore. A muffled ja was heard.

"Hey Lud, it's me," she says to the closed door. "Can I get the sunblock?"

[Nam] heard a shuffling in the bathroom and thirty-seven seconds later the door opened. A hand stuck out holding the sunblock.

"Thanks again, Lud," she says taking the sunblock from his hand.

"No problem," he says and closes the door.

[Name] walked down the hallway and headed downstairs. She walks through the living room to the kitchen and went through the backdoor. Ludwig really takes care of the garden. It is beautiful, flowers and plants all over the place and perfectly trimmed grass.

[Name] smears the sunblock on her skin as she spread her bath towel on the ground in the shade of the house. Shakily she managed to cover almost whole of her back with sunblock.

[Name] spots Gilbert filling the pool as she walked further into the garden with the hose and he spotted you.

"Hey frau! Nice Bikini," he laughed and flung the direction of the hose to her.

[Name] squealed as the cold water makes contact on her warm skin. He laughed at her reaction. [Name] smiles, the old troublemaker Gilbert she knows is back. She laughs with him lightly.

"Shouldn't you put on your swim trunks?" she says, noting he still wears his pants.

"Naah," he says, he places the hose on the poolside. "I'm going to stark naked!"

And when he said that he pulled his pants and boxers down in one time.

"Ugh, Gilbert!" [Name] says covering her eyes. "I don't want to see it!"

He laughed like a maniac and pulled up his pants.

"Just kidding, [Name}!" he sputtered out during his laugher.

[Name] peeked through her fingers to see if his vital regions are covered. Relieved, she moved her hands from her face.

"That face was priceless, too!" he mimicked her actions extra overdramatic.

[Name] blushes in embarrassment.

"It wasn't funny!" she argued.

"Oh, it was," he said grinning.

Great, she's feeling too warm now again.

"Hit me with that hose again," she deadpanned.

He looked at her before moving the hose with his arm up to her direction. The water cooled down her skin. She sighs in relieve as she felt herself cooling down.

He moved the hose from your direction and turned to the pool again. [Name] notices the water stopping hitting her skin and opened her eyes. Your soaking hair dripped on the wet grass. She looks at the sunblock on her bath towel and smiled deviously. She moves her legs to the bottle of sunblock and picked it up. She squirts a large amount of the white cream on her left hand and dropped the bottle on towel again. She evens the amount on both hands and sneak over to Gilbert and place both hands on his sun heated shoulders.

Gilbert dropped the hose on the grass, letting the water spill over the grass and wet your feet, and turned around with a startled expression.

[Name] looks at him innocently.

"What?" she asks smearing the remaining cream on your hands on his chest. "I don't want you as red as a lobster and whine the whole evening about it."

He turned around with what she swore a light red tint in his face that also could be the sun burning lightly on his face.

"Go on, do my back," he says. "I'll do the rest myself."

[Name] placed her hands back on his shoulders and smeared the big quack of white cream out on his back, shoulders and neck.

"You have nice hands," he suddenly says.

She looked up.

"Thanks."

"Hey, [Name]?"

"Hmm?"

He turned around and snaked his arms around her waist and grinned deviously. [Name] blushes at him wide eyed. He drew a little closer.

_'Is he going to kiss me?'_ she wonders as he got closer.

Mentally [Name] screamed in delight, she has a crush on the albino Prussian. He's a little strange, but then again, aren't you to?

She closed her eyes and waited for him to make contact. But suddenly he made her lose contact to the floor. [Name] opens her eyes in fear. With his arm still around her waist he placed her in the pool, and fell in himself after that. He grinned as she shrieked.

"Dick," she says slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed.

"Just kidding."

He placed his lips on hers. [Name] kissed back lightly in the sweet kiss. For a moment she forgot that it's extremely hot outside, the sun burning down on the earth, that she's in the cold water of the pool. He pulled away.

"Ich liebe dich," he says.

"I love you, too," she says pecking his lips.

**Extended ending**

[Name] sighed as she smeared the Aloe Vera on his burned areas. It looked really funny, though. His back is his normal pale skin and so is half of his chest. But his arms and legs and the other half his chest.

Gilbert whined in pain as she did touch the burned area.

"I can't believe you forget to smear yourself in," Ludwig says, reading the weather forecast.

Outside thunder bellowed down on earth and lightning flashed in the darkened sky.

"I told you so," she says.

"Ich hasse des Sommer," Gilbert muttered again.

[Name] chuckled and pecked his lips.

"Better?"

"As long you're here, I don't mind the summer much," Gilbert says kissing her.

* * *

A short One-shot for you Prussia lovers! I wrote this because it's extremely hot outside and I'm a little annoyed by it and I wanted to write a Prussia x Reader.

I think Prussia would be the kind of person that has mixed feelings about the summer. He's an outgoing person that would love beach parties, but he's albino. He'll get burned easily and get annoyed by the bright sun, since albino's have a sensitive pale skin and sensitive eyes.  
I kind of hate the summer too, I'm not albino but my skin is really pale and gets burned within twenty minutes, I also never get tanned. And I hate the heat and the mosquitoes that only appear when you sleep.

My German is a bit rusty (only took one year lesson and almost failed that class)

*Ich hasse des Sommer - I hate the summer  
*ich liebe dich - I love you

Leave a review and favourite, please. It makes me really happy.


End file.
